It Was Possible
by Zrules3
Summary: Galu week. All day's summary's are in each chapter corresponding to the prompt word for the specific day. This is a multi-chapter story, as all the prompt words act together as one in the end. A sneak peek for chapter one: They always said he'd never find love, and he did believe them, but meeting her changed his mind. Although he realized too late she was gone, or was she?
1. Proving Them Wrong

**Summary:** They always said he'd never find love, and he did believe them, but meeting her changed his mind. Although he realized too late she was gone, or was she? Man, he was sure lucky for being able to snag the girl of his dreams, all because of the date, or was it the date they met?

**Words:** 4,432. (The whole story part, not the pieces at the beginning and end, or otherwise known as _A/N's)._

**Warning: **I just proofread this chapter _quickly, _please excuse all errors made, and thank you.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship (?).

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer:** _Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not Me. Thanks!_

_**Thank you for reading this.**  
_

.

.

It Was Possible

.

.

* * *

Gajeel was always being told by his guild mates since his young days in Phantom Lord that he'd never fall in love, and in truth he believed them. He had joined Phantom Lord at age 15, about three years after Metalicana, his dragon father, had mysteriously disappeared into oblivion. Those three years were spent scouring the country for him. After coming to the point where he couldn't just live searching his whole life he decided to join a guild. And so he had ended up in Phantom Lord, a guild said to be on par with Fairy Tail.

At first most of the members looked down upon him thinking he was some short brat, trying to find a place to stay. But once he actually started going on jobs, did he actually start earning respect. The jobs he accepted all required a large sum of strength, stamina, and agility, which he did have a fair amount of, but it all grew as time went on. He was only about 168 centimeters tall when he joined, but after several intense workouts he started growing, in many ways. His muscles doubled in size indicating their strength, his hair had grown to his middle back as maintaining its shoulder cut was annoying, and he had grown to 180 centimeters.

Six months after being enrolled in the guild and he was as feared as some of the weaker S-class mages. Month long jobs were completed in a week, and just his glare was enough to scare most of the veterans of the guild. Although he had a scowl on his face 24/7, once a new girl named Juvia joined they had become teammates. They clicked, and hit it off as great friends, well as close to friends as Gajeel would allow.

Their rewards were practically jumping into their hands, at how easy it was. Of course with extra money Gajeel had spent some on piercings just to experiment with them, and once he saw what it did to his guild members he made sure to get some more. The puny weaklings were shaking in their trousers at the sight of his scowling face, which looked ready to murder someone.

It was soon after being one of the most feared non-S-class wizard, did Jose Porla, Phantom Lords Guild Master, acknowledge Gajeel as being eligible to move into S-class position. It was a simple test, with an obstacle course that Gajeel crushed into pieces. After being promoted to S-class Gajeel's life was the same as ever just with higher paying jobs, but at least he was feared by all the regular members, meaning he was left alone.

Soon after, Juvia joined him to the top dog position, and they were practically unstoppable, with their power. Once the Elemental four were created, a year and a half after Gajeel joined the guild; Gajeel had sort of drifted from the crowd and chose longer and harder missions. One in particular was a trap set by a rival of Phantom Lord, so that they could lure Gajeel out and destroy the guild, while one of the best fighters was out of the count.

Gajeel had more or less fallen for the trap, and was severely injured when a group of mages attacked him fiercely. It wasn't like him to fall for such petty attempts such as that one, but his mind was clouded with what his fellow guild member, Aria, had told him. Aria out of nowhere popped up and started weeping like a child proclaiming how sad it was that Gajeel would never fall in love. On any other day Gajeel would have given him the cold shoulder and walked of, but this time he began to ponder if his whole life would be void of love. So when he was stabbed in the stomach, beaten harshly, and left to die on the curb, he was a little out of the sorts.

He was in a daze and not really sure what had happened, he even paid no mind to the young lady who was strolling by who happened to see him and gasped, running to his aid. His mind fogged up with other thoughts, hadn't even realized he slipped into darkness. When he awoke he was on a hard surface, with something crunchy under his head, which he later confirmed were leaves.

A girl of about 15 years of age was at his side tending to his wounds, in a pink ballroom dress. She had blonde hair tied in a bun on the top of her head, with her bangs framing her face elegantly. In her hair were several barrettes with lace in shades of pink, which matched her dress. Glancing down to her face, he noticed she had typical coloured brown eyes, but they were clenched slightly in concentration, along with her eyebrows. His eyes roamed farther down to her dress and took in the whole scene.

It was a large dress that complimented her small figure well. The dress was constructed together with various expensive fabrics, which to Gajeel smelt like money. There were shades of red that scaled off to pink, and in some pieces of the dress to pure white. Ruffles, ribbons, gems, and designs adorned the dress, all being pieced together like art. White thread was stitched by hand into the cloth. At the bottom of the dress was silver scalloping that completed the whole look.

After that one long glance Gajeel concluded whoever was bandaging him up right now was freaking rich. Pulled out of his thought by the sizzling sensation of medicine being applied to cuts, Gajeel cursed out a flurry of colorful words, which caused the girl to quickly stop.

"Ah, sorry sir, are you alright?" She squeaked out. Gajeel just grunted in response indicating to hurry up. At that she quickly pulled out some cream and rubbed it on his abdomen, where his worst wound was. She blushed slightly, but hastily finished up the job.

"Excuse me sir, but all your injuries should be patched up now," she said timidly.

"Thanks kid, if it weren't for you I'd be dead," he replied gruffly. She beamed at that and then brightly stated, "You're welcome, and I just wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I knew someone I could have helped died. Anyways, my name is Lucy, what's yours?"

"Gajeel Redfox."

"That's a weird name, but whatever. So how'd you get so injured?" She questioned happily.

"Dark mages, anyways kid I've got to go." At that her face dropped and a frown made its way on her features.

"Eh, but you were just on the verge of death how could you go now, can't you stay for a bit?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, I've got to get back to my Guild." And with that he seemed to disappear through the woods, leaving the young girl alone sighing sadly.

* * *

It had been three years since Gajeel had joined Phantom Lord, and about a year since he had met the blonde beauty, who nursed his wounds. To be honest right after he left her did she invade his mind, with her gorgeous face, and cute voice. When he got home almost everyone at the guild started screaming it was the end of the world at the fact that Gajeel, the man with the iron heart, was smiling happily, and not because he murdered someone.

Almost everyone questioned whether it was a spy acting as Gajeel, and when a new member was sent to ask, their suspicions were answered whether it was Gajeel or not, when he smashed the poor kids face in, with his iron arm. But that just freaked everyone out more, as it really was Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel who was smiling. But soon most of the guild decided to ignore him.

* * *

When Phantom Lord was hired by a middle-aged blonde haired man to recapture his daughter who ran away to Fairy Tail, Gajeel wasn't expecting it to be the girl that was on his mind for the last year and a half. But it couldn't have been her right?

The girl in the picture was wearing a miniskirt, and blouse that showed off so much skin, and cleavage that the poised young lady, who appeared to be the man's real daughter would never seem to wear such a thing. The waist of the girl in the picture was much more natural than the corset the other woman was wearing, along with her chest being much larger, which he surprisingly could remember to this day, and as well as the fact that the girl in the picture had shoulder length hair that was hanging loosely on her head not tied in a tight bun. Then again, the two girls happened to have the same exact name, same hair, and eye colour, and not to mention almost the same facial features with the exception of one looking older. Until he got right up to her would he decide whether it was her or not.

The girl hanging lifelessly on the wall, was without a doubt her, Lucy, the girl he had fallen for, or at least felt something for. Gajeel was real glad he could act, because now was when he needed it the most. In truth he was freaking out at the fact that his guild members and possibly frightening Guild Master were practically watching his every move. He had to play the part of acting brutal and heartless towards Lucy or he'd be incapacitated forever, by everyone he knew.

So he did, he chained her to a wall, threw knives of pure iron, and kicked her stomach until she was panting for air. He winced at all her screeches of pain as he knew they'd leave large hideous bruises, but just tried to ignore them. Playing along was all he could really do, until some force got in his way, some force like Salamander, Fairy Tail's most destructive member.

Gajeel was relieved that Natsu had destroyed him, with the help of the Lucy, as he really felt like he deserved it. All he wanted was to be punched in the face for almost killing her after she had saved his life, his insignificant life that she knew nothing about. He was just a mere stranger at that point, but she saved him, and now he felt like real garbage.

Glad that all the Fairy freaks were gone, so he could mope around in peace, Gajeel munched on some iron trying to forget Lucy as he knew he couldn't have her after that mess he'd caused. Little did he know she'd never leave.

* * *

Gajeel was sick of it, all of it. Especially the fact that Lucy was so close, but he couldn't attain her. When Master Makarov had come to him asking if he'd like to join Fairy Tail, he felt happy, like he was forgiven and given the chance to have Lucy, the one he'd realized he loved more than ever. Although he was hesitant at first, Gajeel agreed to join as Juvia, his former guild mate, had joined so he wouldn't be alone in this matter. But now Gajeel just wanted to bang his head against the wall. It had already been a few months after Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games and here Gajeel was, barely on friend basis with Lucy.

It had been in true terms eight years that he had been stuck as acquaintances with her, and not once had they really hit it off, when he attempted to be more, during their time in the guild before Tenroujima and its freezing of seven years. Gajeel was so tired of it that he had already made his mind that he'd ask Lucy out to a date today. So here he was on his way to the guild to start of his day with a beer to get ready, for the rejection to come.

He hastily asked Mirajane for his regular drink, and she handed it to him right after the words had left his mouth. She had noticed how Gajeel had been on the edge of his seat the last week, so she made sure to prepare his mug of alcohol right in the morning, so that he could calm down slightly. Although she had no idea what was going on she at least wanted to help him as he was in truth a great friend and helper, even if he didn't show it.

Stalking off towards his regular table at the back of the guild, Gajeel went over his plan to ask Lucy out on a date once more. It was simple and concise, all he had to do was wait until all her friends were away, and bam, ask her out. He had planned out that if he was rejected he would just joke around saying it was a dare and walk off that's it. But if he was lucky enough to snag the date with her, the whole night to come was all ready. Gajeel wanted to take Lucy to a bar he'd gone to before, where they played some really nice music, so he thought it might be perfect to dance and drink there. There were some pieces that were left out and not finished, but if push comes to shove, and Lucy agrees, he'd just wing it.

Suddenly, the guilds doors creaked open and Gajeel's target, walked straight in, and started approaching the bar, in the guild. Gajeel was watching as she asked for some water, sighing heavily. From where Gajeel was sitting he picked up most of what Mirajane was asking Lucy, but none of it mattered, until Mira, asked if Lucy was having boyfriend problems. At that Lucy screeched a no, and huffed her way to some other table with her glass of water in hand.

Gajeel was about to make his move if it weren't for Levy, Lucy's best friend, who Gajeel befriended to get closer to Lucy with. Although Levy had played a big part in the past he was pretty aggravated that she just unintentionally got in the way of him asking Lucy out.

By noon, Gajeel had just scrapped the idea of waiting for Lucy's friends to leave her alone. He had just realized that none of them were going to leave, so he decided he'd just go in nose first. He stood up, and stepped towards Lucy trying to act as natural as possible. Once he got closer he yelled out "Oi, Bunny Girl, I've got something to ask you."

Lucy was taken by surprise, but nonetheless excused herself from her friends and strolled on over to Gajeel. "Gajeel you wanted to know something?" She inquired, and received a grunt in response.

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out tonight to a bar at seven, if you don't that's okay." Gajeel hesitantly stated. And then the wait came. Lucy just stood there arms on her sides, her eyes burning holes into him, and then he knew it, she was about to reject him. Of course who would like him the rough and hard to get along with guy, he wouldn't even go out with himself. "You know I was just joke-" Gajeel started but was cut off.

"Sure Gajeel I'd love to go on a date with you, can't wait, see you tonight," Lucy winked and walked back to her friends leaving Gajeel standing there is surprise. His jaw reached the floor, and his eyes were wide like saucers. He blinked once, and then he came back to earth, realizing he had just snagged a date with Lucy. Speed walking out of the guild he ran back home as he only had six hours to prepare the whole night ahead of him.

As Lucy skipped back to her table, she tried to compose herself, as her crush had just asked her out. She's always loved Gajeel, since the moment they met at her garden when she was 15. Yes, she did remember and recognize Gajeel, but that didn't change anything as she could tell he was forcing himself to hurt her on the day of Phantom Lords attack. Although she always thought they'd just be on a less than friend basis, but think he asked her out she jumped for the deal obviously.

When she sat down she was bombarded with questions asking her what she and Gajeel had talked about. She found nothing wrong with that and just told them that she would be going to a bar with Gajeel later in the night. Instantly Levy, Lisanna, and Mira squealed in delight and started planning what Lucy should wear for the date. Cana slung her arm around Lucy's shoulder chuckling "I never knew you had the hots for Gajeel, but I can see how, as he is ripped." Erza kept calm, but nodded her head smiling while suggesting some outfits from a catalog she happened to have. Juvia, was actually beaming happily, saying how happy she was for not only her, but Gajeel as well, but then glared at Lucy, venomously saying if she broke her best guy friend's heart, she would rip out Lucy's.

* * *

By the time it was four in the afternoon, Lucy had all the preparations ready for her date night. She had her clothes, shoes, makeup, hairdo, and even accessories all picked out. She took a bath earlier, so all she really had to do was get dressed. She slipped on her clothes, and shoes, applied her makeup, and tied her hair up, while grabbing some jewelry to amplify the look. With that done she just fell on her bed and just sat there until Gajeel came.

Gajeel was freaking out trying to find his black skinny jeans he was going to wear for his date with Lucy, until his Exceed, Pantherlily, pointed out they were already on his legs. Gajeel sheepishly chuckled and then scurried around for his other clothes. It was six thirty and he had to leave soon, or he'd be late, so he grabbed everything he needed, bolted towards the bathroom, and then just a quick ran back out, grabbed his keys and left his house.

* * *

When he got to Lucy's house he flattened out the wrinkles on his shirt and then knocked twice. "Who is it?" Chirped a voice, which Gajeel picked up as Lucy.

"Me," was all Gajeel's husky voice stated. At that there was some shuffling and then the door swung open revealing the blonde haired beauty.

Both sets of eyes were checking out their partners' garb, openly staring. Gajeel noticed how Lucy was wearing extremely tight black jean shorts. They hugged her rear very seductively, and if seen at the right angle, you could see her navy blue lacy panties. She had a silver studded belt that had a rhinestone where the belt buckle hooked together, and her celestial key ring was to the side. She was wearing a blouse with sleeves that reached her wrists in a pearly white colour, emphasizing her dark coloured bra that held her chest up. She was wearing her heart earrings as well as a key necklace that dipped down into her cleavage. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail that was curled at the ends giving her hair more volume.

Her makeup consisted of a light blue eye shadow gradient that changed from blue to purple, giving an alluring look, added with some eyeliner. She had applied mascara that gave a fluttery look to her lashes. On her cheekbones was a light shade of pink, going colour to her normally pale complexion. She had put on a deep raspberry red lipstick, with some sparkly lip gloss to add shine. Moving his eyes down he saw she was wearing black heels with straps that went all the way to her mid-calf, and on the back of the heels there were spikes, a lot of spikes. Licking his lips, Gajeel smirked at how casual his dates outfit was, but she maintained the sexy look.

Lucy was blown away by Gajeel's choice of clothing, as it fit perfectly. He was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged his lean and toned legs, with chains hanging from the pockets. He was wearing a dark brown coloured belt with an iron belt buckle. He wore a light gray dress shirt he tucked into his pants, that was such a thin fabric Lucy could see his muscles screaming to be free. He wore a silver chain around his neck with a dark gray rock attached. His hair was left out in the wild mess it had always been as he had no matching headband. And on his feet were big and bulky combat boots with the laces left undone. He looked drop dead gorgeous and her eyes were taking in the whole sight.

Gajeel was the first to break the silence smirking he huskily whispered into Lucy's ear, "like what you see?"

"Obviously, as I can't get enough of how sexy you look in those pants. And I can see the feelings are mutual with you with that drool on the side of your mouth." Lucy purred tapping his face and locking her door. "Now come on we don't want to be late to wherever we are going." Gajeel not wanting to delay the night further took her hand and pulled her down the road.

* * *

When they arrived to the bar, Gajeel showed his ID, and then led Lucy down the hall to a huge room. The room had various coloured lights, a dance floor, and tables spread out everywhere. The whole room was filled with people, and the air was sticky, from all then sweaty bodies dancing everywhere. Lucy gasped at the sight and hit Gajeel's chest, while whispering loudly, "Gajeel, you didn't tell me we were going to Magnolia's connected bar and night club, also the most renown in the country."

Gajeel just smirked, "you didn't ask." And he took her to the side asked for some liquor and started downing it. Lucy just rolled her eyes and grabbed her own glass of alcohol and started sipping from it.

By the time it was nine at night, Lucy was practically falling over from the countless glasses of alcohol she had. Gajeel was fairing off much better, as he still could stand on his two feet, and could still keep up with the conversation he and Lucy were having about random topics. All of a sudden Lucy started giggling and then asked out of the blue if Gajeel could dance. He just shrugged, not quite sure himself, and then was being pulled to the dance floor, by the blonde haired girl.

Lucy grabbed Gajeel's hands and started swaying her hips around, doing silly dance moves, even though she looked idiotic. She was backing up slightly, and then bumped into someone, tripped over her feet and started plummeting towards the ground. She was however saved when Gajeel pulled her up to his chest as his hands were snaked around her hips.

She glanced up at him then grinned brightly, stepping on her tippy toes and placed her lips on his. She left them there for a few seconds and then pulled away, "thank you," she giggled out.

"If that's my thank you gift I may need a little more," Gajeel said slyly tapping his lips.

"Ah~! Alright anything for you!" She said happily. She then pulled Gajeel in and placed her lips on his, and kept them there. Gajeel pushed his lips farther into Lucy's and started nibbling and licking her lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth widely, and pushing her body closer to his.

It was then a fierce battle for dominance as their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. Tasting each others mouths was so amazing that the music blaring in the back was zoned out. That were lost in the moment at the tingling feeling they had when their bodies connected. Both their faces were flushed and they both were in need of air, but the kiss couldn't be stopped as it was so great.

Soon their lungs were gasping for air and they couldn't take it anymore, so they separated. Both their eyes were clouded and the love could be felt in the air. They needed each other, so Gajeel did the most daring action ever, swooping Lucy up and running back to his house.

On the way he had started the kiss back up as he ran through the alleys trying to find the fastest way home. When he reached his oak door her inserted the key into the hole, turned it until there was a click. He pushed the door open, and then slammed it shut not even minding that he left his keys in the door. He rushed to the bedroom, ignoring Pantherlily's welcome home, as his mind was fogged with love and Lucy. Placing Lucy down on his bed he kept the erotic dance of their mouths going to hit off the start of the very long night ahead of both of them.

* * *

The following day Lucy woke up with a killer hangover in an unknown room. She glanced over the room and noticed the alarming amount of iron items scattered all around, and her underwear? Her eyes shot open quickly and she looked under the covers to see that she was as she assumed; naked.

She then noticed a shifting next to her and her eyes widened realizing she slept with Gajeel. It was even more surprising when Gajeel slung his arm over her waist and pulled their bare bodies together, snuggling into her neck. "Gajeel, let me go," she squeaked out.

"Don't want to," he mumbled, "I won't ever let you go again." And at that she blushed.

Hitting his chest she said, "Don't joke about things like that."

"I'm not, and I never will be. Stay with me, as my girlfriend." He demanded with such a force that Lucy was taken by surprise.

"Fine, I will if you can tell me the exact date we met." She smirked back.

"What the heck, how could I remember the date we met, if I was half dead!" He snapped back.

"Just kidding, don't worry I was going to accept no matter what. However for you information we met seven days after my birthday, the eighth of July in the year 782." She giggled happily and brought him into a kiss. They were now an official couple.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello, my name is **Zrules3**, and I am new to this website if you couldn't tell. I am really sorry if you see any errors, but I had just spent so much time on this chapter, and I was starting to feel like it was awkwardly written and I was ready to scrap it, but I didn't. I thought it'd be better if I just posted it, as I really wanted to participate in **Galu**, week but am four days late in posting day **one**! I saw it on the 15th of February, and just wanted to write and illustrate for the week, but on a whim I was told my uncle was going to stay over for 5 days, and I had to prepare the house and still am, he is coming on Friday night. I feel a bit disappointed that this chapter was so long, as about 2,000 of the words was the introduction, to wrap the whole week together. I had planned all the days out, and they were to be tied together, but I'm unsure if it will be done on the 22nd of February. It it is not, oh well I'll just have it spill out onto the following day(s).

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and liked how I incorporated the prompt word **date** into the story. When I saw it on **Leoslady4ever**'s, Deviant Art page I instantly thought of a date, which people go on as a couple, and date as in the date of something, like the fourteenth of February is the exact date of Valentine's Day. So as I had those two points, I merged them into one. Ah~! Could you guys do me a favour and tell me if I have any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, punctuation mistakes, actually just any mistakes? It would be a real help, as I don't think I am very good at literature, and it is probably my biggest weakness. If not that is totally okay too, but if you could thank you so much :D! So, I'm not quite sure what else to say, so thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter C:!

**Need Help? Look Here:**

_168 centimeters _(Paragraph: 2, Line: 4) and _180 centimeters _(Paragraph: 2, Line: 6).

**168 centimeters is approximately 5 feet, 5 inches, and 180 centimeters is approximately 5 feet 9 inches, for all those who are unfamiliar with the metric system, or do not use it in their country. _:)!_**

I guess that's all I have to help with, however if there is something you all don't understand please do ask me in a review, so I can answer it in the next chapter. You could even do so in a PM, but it may take a bit for me to fully understand the whole Fanfiction website, so please be patient with me :)!


	2. Obviously I'm Trustworthy!

**Summary:** Lucy's counting her rent money again, when will she ever stop? Probably never as she has to keep track of it or she'll be kicked out of her humble abode. Oh great Gajeel wants to play a game, at all times, and it requires him taking Lucy's money hostage? She only has to trust him for less than a day, but it's Gajeel! Wait until she gets her jewels back, then Gajeel will be in for it, it not every single bill is returned. But wait, what does she get in return, a piece of paper with an order?

**Words:** 1,169. (The whole story part, not the pieces at the beginning and end, or otherwise known as _A/N's)._

**Date and Time of Publish: **23rd of February, 2014 (Monday). At 1:23 P.M._ (This date and time will always correspond towards the West coast time, so California for example. This is because I believe this website operates on that time, so wherever you live thou can easily find what day and time this was posted for you._ _And so__ I don't have to tell you my location for you to find the exact time and date for yourself. That also does indicate I don't live in the West coast of the__ world, and leaves you every other provience to predict where I live :D)._

**Warning: **I just proofread this chapter quickly, please excuse all errors made, and thank you.

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship (?).

**Rating: **T.

**Disclaimer:** _Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not Me. Thanks!_

_**Thank you for reading this.**  
_

.

.

It Was Possible

.

.

* * *

Gajeel and Lucy had now been dating for a month, and were still the topic of the guild. It had all started a few days after that date they had, as they decided to go out, they knew they should tell the guild so they did. At first almost all the members shrieked in surprise, excluding Lucy's friends who knew about the date. Lucy's teammates in particular, known as Gray, Happy, and Natsu, sprang to their feet and pulled Lucy away ranting on about how Gajeel wasn't suitable for Lucy and shouldn't taint her innocence. Of course that caused Lucy to smack them across the backs of their heads while stating how she very much liked Gajeel, and her best friends shouldn't judge her taste in men. And that did the job alright as those three instantly shut up and said sorry, to Lucy not to Gajeel, they'd never say sorry to Gajeel. But not like that pissed Gajeel off or anything, he wasn't expecting a sorry as long as Lucy was his, he didn't really care.

Overall the guild took the news fairly well, but there were countless glares from several new members who had joined after the Grand Magic Games, as they had joined hoping to snag a date with the blonde girl who appeared in a bath towel, (even though it was her spirit in that form), and a bathing suit. But they were no match towards Gajeel, as one glance with the natural scowl he had adapted to wearing every single day, had them turning back swiftly to their alcohol. Although it really irked him that the new brats of the guild kept gawking at his girlfriend, he shoved it off when Lucy rubbed his hand lovingly.

And now here they were sitting at a table that was titled "Gajeel's Den," but after most of Lucy's friends migrating over to that specific table was now called "The Brats Territory," curtsy of Laxus. Cana, Natsu, and Gray were having a "friendly" battle that involved alcohol, barrels of alcohol. Erza had brought out her collection of pastries that she, Juvia, and Lisanna were tasting, while sneaking some over to Mirajane who had to wait tables. Levy was reading a book about Kiwis while Pantherlily, was hovering above her shoulder with drool on the side of his mouth. Gajeel was just dozing off, after finishing his fourth glass of beer, but every so often when he jolted back up from the land of dreams he would glance over at Lucy who was counting her jewels, while whistling a merry tune.

Gajeel nudged her shoulder lightly, and she turned around with wide eyes, tilting her head in wonder. He gestured towards the stack of jewels on the table, and raised his eyebrows questioning what she was doing. At that she just shook her head in amusement, and said, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

Rolling his eyes, "well obviously your counting your money, but I'd like to know why."

"Ah, well because I have to keep track of when I need to go on another job, to pay my rent, which seems like right about now" she glumly stated. He nodded in understanding, then called Mirajane over for another drink, which she brought over quickly, then dashed off to some other place in the guild with a tray full of dishes.

Out of nowhere Gajeel swooped his hand down to the pile of jewels, and placed them in his pocket. "Hey!" Lucy huffed out, "what are you doing Gajeel give that back!" However Gajeel just ignored her, and her attempts of sneaking in his pocket for her rent money. All of a sudden Gajeel grabbed her arms and held them to her back, which she squeaked at.

Whispering in her ear, Gajeel in a hushed voice told her, "let's play a game where I hold your money hostage, until tomorrow."

"What, but I have to pay my rent at noon tomorrow," she furiously grumbled. "And what if you don't give all of it back?"

At that he pulled her chin towards his face, so she was looking straight into his eyes and asked, "do you trust me?"

At which she replied, "no, not at all, especially with my jewels."

"Well you've just got to for less than a day, and you will never have to again, let's play a trust game" he smirked while telling her what to do.

"Fine, but you better return every single jewel in your possession, and I'll know if you didn't, I counted that pile at least four times!" She countered.

Gajeel just waved her off and walked out shouting out, "see you tomorrow, I've got things to handle, so have someone walk you home today."

* * *

Lucy was fuming it was almost eleven thirty of the next day, and Gajeel, had yet come to the guild, and her rent was due in about thirty minutes, and she had barely scrapped out enough to pay for it, but Gajeel had the rest she was going to use. She was ready to storm down to his house, and rip the jewels from his pockets, if not for Gajeel walking through the doors at that second. Lucy quickly strolled over to him, and held out her hand palm facing up. "Gajeel, my rent money please," she hissed out in a venomously sour voice.

Gajeel winced slightly, but shuffled through his pocket a bit until he pulled out some jewels with a paper wrapped around them. He placed the item in her hand and stalked off towards the bar, before she could say anything, that'd kill his eardrums.

Hastily Lucy sat down at a table, pulled her hair up in a bun and began separating the jewels in piles that amounted to ten-thousand each. She sorted all the piles, and then counted how many there were. And when she counted 21 piles, she sat there wide-eyed, and then finally noticed a piece of paper that said: Hey Bunny Girl, here's about two months extra worth of rent, along with what I took, but I don't think you'll need this after you pay for this months. Why, you may ask, well I'll forcefully pull you into my house, so we can live together, after today.

Lucy blinked, and then the message registered into her head, she quickly ran over to Gajeel and hugged him from behind. He tensed slightly, at the unexpected contact, but relaxed when he could tell it was Lucy, by her perfume. "I love you, and you sweet personality, Gajeel, I really do." She mumbled into his chest.

Gajeel smirked, and chuckled out "I know you do, and I have no sweet personality," he grumbled at the end. And then he turned around crashed his lips against hers, ignoring the guilds whistles, squeals, and comments. They broke apart and Gajeel told Lucy, "you know I won our little game." Lucy just rolled her eyes and sighed while smiling, knowing how she could always trust Gajeel no matter the situation.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello guys! How are you doing today? I hope you are doing well and if not hopefully this chapter brought your mood up. Anyways I've already come to the point where I realized I would not be able to actually finish GaLu week during GaLu week, but oh who really cares as long as I finish it some time, which I will. This chapter was pretty short, but that's only because Day 2, and Day 5 (?) we're the ones I couldn't muster up enough ideas for so it came on a whim. I actually asked my mother what she would never trust anyone with and she said her money. In truth I find that a totally logical item, that I too would not trust others with, and I made Lucy not trust Gajeel with her rent money XD!

Anyways I am extremely sorry I couldn't get this chapter out right after the first, but I spent my whole Friday preparing the house for my uncles arrival. And guess what he decided once he got here that he was going to stay until the 18th of March. Like seriously five days was more than enough, but practically a whole month, no way! In this reason I will most likely place a small hiatus on the continuation of this week long event, but that doesn't mean I won't keep typing up the other days, it just will take much longer until I can post the next chapter. I most likely wouldn't have typed up this chapter so quickly if it weren't for the fact that I received 100 views for this story in about three days, I seriously was just bursting with happiness, and felt so proud. I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even glanced at this story, you guys are so nice :)!

This is getting really long, but just because check out **Sieg Leonhart**'s page, and stories, they are really good, but they are GrayLu, so if you don't like GrayLu then you can disregard this, but you'll be missing out as he is a really great author, (Somersault is really great in my opinion)!

Anyway if you didn't understand something in this chapter just inform me some way and I'll add a "Need Help box" in this chapter. And bye c:!


End file.
